Such a Tease
by OolongSingy
Summary: ShizNat  Shizuru has a surprise for Natsuki, and Natsuki learns to show a little restraint, but the tables quickly turn. Who finally ends up on top? Smut, lemon, rated MA for yuri content. Brand new Bonus Chapter up!
1. Surprise

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Sunrise owns Mai-HiME as well as Shizuru and Natsuki. If I owned them, there would be a lot more ShizNat, and a lot more ero-ero._

_Warning: This story contains (ba-ba-ba-bum!) adult content, including, but not limited to, sexual activities between two women. If hawt yuri pr0n offends your delicate sensibilities, or if you are not of legal age to view mature content in your area, please do not read this story, or probably any other ShizNat story for that matter. You have been warned and proceed solely at your own risk._

_Then again, if you're one of those people who does it all for the ecchi, then please; read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

**Such a Tease**

**Surprise**

"I'm home!" Natsuki called as she closed the door behind her. She looked around her small dorm room, noticing that it looked considerably tidier than her slovenly habits usually allowed.

Shizuru was on break from University this week and had mentioned that she might stop by, and though the evidence of her cleaning efforts was apparent, Natsuki didn't see the ex-kaichou herself yet.

Natsuki tossed her schoolbag on the floor in front of her small couch and wandered into the kitchenette, preparing to forage for a little food. She opened the refrigerator and was about to reach for a bottle of Kewpie mayonnaise when she heard a faint click on the linoleum behind her.

Natsuki turned to find Shizuru standing there in a plum-colored kimono; head cocked slightly, hands clasped in front of her. Natsuki had meant to speak, but now she just stood there in the open refrigerator gaping.

She took in Shizuru's soft, slightly curved lips, her chestnut waves, and her red eyes, glittering with pleasure at her beloved's presence. Natsuki let her eyes wander down over Shizuru's full breasts, tugging gently at the rich satin of her kimono, following the curve of her obi-encircled waist, and felt her heartbeat speed slightly as she noticed the way the fabric gently draped Shizuru's thighs and settled into the valley between them.

Before she could think any other impure thoughts, Natsuki was pulled from her reverie by the cold air from the fridge snaking its way under her school skirt, which made her blush for entirely different reasons. She opened her mouth to speak, but had to first swallow down a baseball-sized lump in her throat and remind herself to breathe properly.

Natsuki turned back around to the fridge to hide her embarrassment, tearing her eyes away from her girlfriend and hoping that her midnight tresses would hide her face which was rocketing toward a lovely shade of tomato.

"Um, hello, Shizuru. I, uh, er, ahem…I was just looking for something to eat."

The twinkle in Shizuru's eyes grew decidedly mischievous as she observed Natsuki's agitated state and she closed the distance between them, leaning over the younger girl's shoulder as she peered with unusual concentration into the under stocked refrigerator.

"Ara, so Natsuki is hungry?" she asked. She leaned a little closer, placing her hands lightly on either side of Natsuki's hips and letting her lips almost brush the high school student's ear. Pouting a just little, she sighed, "I do hope Natsuki wasn't about to have a mayonnaise sandwich or something equally unwholesome."

Natsuki shivered. The cool air from the refrigerator was washing over her front and the older woman's body heat was burning into her back as that lilting Kyoto-ben slid past her ear on puffs of sweet warm air. It was more than she could handle.

She shot up, almost hitting her head, and spun around, closing the door. She found herself staring right into Shizuru's crimson eyes, which, she was irritated to note, were alight with amusement. She scowled and tried to convince her traitorous heart to quit exceeding the posted speed limit.

"Ah, un-un-n-wholesome?" she squeaked, "N-no! I mean, maybe just as a snack or, er…"

Natsuki saw her lover's lips twitching with barely contained mirth and resorted to her best defense in the absence of her Element, the icy Kuga glare. As expected though, Shizuru only giggled, and Natsuki shifted uncomfortably.

"Shizuru!" she admonished, crossing her arms over her chest. They had only been properly dating for a few months now, since the hard-headed Natsuki had finally accepted her feelings for her best friend, and she wondered if Shizuru would ever stop having this effect on her. Shizuru herself seemed never to tire of tormenting her, at least.

The Kyoto-born woman only laughed. It was her real laugh, throaty, musical and full of fondness for the younger girl. Natsuki couldn't help but melt a little as Shizuru gently took her hand and led her into the living room.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki, you seem tense. Why don't you sit down and I will make us some tea?"

Shizuru guided the younger girl into the desk chair, which she pulled out into the room a bit, facing it toward the window, and began gently rubbing Natsuki's taut shoulders. Natsuki couldn't help but relax into the soothing touch, her brow smoothing and her breaths becoming more even as she looked out over the afternoon sky.

The full sleeves of her girlfriend's kimono swept back and forth over her upper arms, releasing a scent that was distinctly Shizuru. Natsuki identified it as something like green tea flavored with cherry blossoms, but carrying a slightly musky undertone that reminded her of dark lacquered wood.

Natsuki let her head fall back slightly as she listened to her own breathing and the swish of satin brocade. _Wait. Why was Shizuru wearing a kimono in the mid-afternoon?_ While the once-kaichou looked good in everything from casual to traditional attire, Natsuki was only used to seeing her in a kimono on special formal occasions, or in the evenings, before she went to bed.

Before she could ruminate on the oddity any further, Shizuru stepped back. "I'll go prepare our tea now, Natsuki." With that, she retreated into the small kitchen, her steps clicking softly as she moved about. The blue-haired girl relaxed again, sighing, but soon brought her head up once more. Her brow furrowed as she listened to the other woman busying herself in the kitchen. _Clicking? Was she wearing shoes?_

Before she could complete that thought, Shizuru returned, accompanied by the tinkle of what Natsuki assumed was china. The older girl leaned over Natsuki's shoulder, her honey-colored waves falling over her neck. Natsuki trembled as Shizuru whispered, lips against the shell of her ear, "I have a surprise for my Natsuki today. Would you like to see it?"

Natsuki's eyes popped open. _A surprise?_ Before she could decide whether this surprise might be a good thing or a bad thing, Shizuru's hands encircled one of her wrists, and brought her arm behind the chair. Shizuru's hand was swiftly replaced by a cold, hard ring with a metallic click. The action was repeated with Natsuki's other wrist before she could react.

Shizuru's laughter filled her ears, rich and deep and thoroughly amused with herself. Natsuki jerked in the chair trying to free herself but was, of course, stuck fast. Shizuru skipped out of her reach, even though Natsuki couldn't move her arms, and chortled gaily.

"Shizuru! What the fuh-huh...oh my God! Please, please tell me you didn't just h-handcuff me t-to a chair!" Natsuki was mortified at the very idea, and growing even more mortified as she became aware of the heat building between her legs at the prospect of what Shizuru might do to her now that she was at a such a disadvantage. "W-where did you get these things anyway?" she sputtered, her face on fire and her hair threatening to catch any second.

"Tsk, tsk, Natsuki." Shizuru muttered, tapping her lips with one forefinger. "Such a violent blush can't possibly be good for your blood pressure." Natsuki hadn't thought it possible, but she felt her face flare hotter at the words, and a growl built in the back of her throat.

"Get these damn things off me now!" She barked, starting to feel a little frightened by the prospect of being at the tender mercies of one Fujino Shizuru.

Shizuru just shook her head, and stepping close to Natsuki, cupped her flaming cheek in her hand. "Ah, but Natsuki is so bad at relaxing on her own. I worry about Natsuki's health so I have to make sure she has ample…" she brought her face closer to Natsuki's, her voice dropping into a slightly lower register, "… leisure time." With this she placed a kiss on her beloved's nose and pulled back a bit to look into her deep green eyes. "Or…don't you want to see your surprise, Natsuki?"

Shizuru's pout looked so lovely that Natsuki was compelled to lean forward and kiss it, but she held herself back. She was decidedly unhappy with Shizuru just now. "I'm more than surprised enough already, thank you very much." Natsuki huffed. "I'm afraid to see what you could possibly…" her words trailed off because Shizuru wasn't listening.

Instead, Shizuru's hands were deftly working her obi loose. She shrugged a bit, letting the rich plum fabric of her kimono slide down over her shoulders, revealing smooth skin, graceful collarbones and the creamy tops of the ex-kaichou's oh-so-perfect breasts.

Natsuki's eyes widened. _Was she naked under there?_ _What_ _about the shoes she had heard? _She dropped her gaze to the floor to see the strapped heels that Shizuru had on. The older girl lifted the hem of her kimono, turning her back to her captive. Natsuki had just enough time to admire the way the footwear flexed Shizuru's calves, shaping the muscles under the stockings she wore, which she noted, with a surge of pleasure, had a seam running up the back ...when Shizuru's kimono fell to the floor.

The dark-haired young woman felt her mouth suddenly become very, very dry as her gaze was pulled upwards. The thigh-high stockings were lace-topped and black, and they led to a garter belt that rested over a pair of lace panties, also black, which tied at the sides with tiny ribbons. But more interesting was the view they afforded of the shapeliest ass Natsuki had ever seen. The back of the panties were cut in a wide v-shape, the scalloped lace edge framing each lovely cheek beautifully. They rode low on Shizuru's hips, showing glimpses of her hipbones and the small of her back between the panties and the garter belt. Natsuki found the effect both delicious and maddening.

Natsuki's tongue darted out to nervously wet her lips, and she absently noted the faraway thunder of her blood rushing in her ears as she lifted her gaze to take in the remainder of Shizuru's attire. Shizuru wore a boned corset of burgundy and dark gold brocade trimmed in black velvet. Shizuru looked over her shoulder at her lover, her dark honey hair spilling over one crimson eye.

Her full lips shaped into a soft pout. "Kanin na, so Natsuki doesn't like this?"

Natsuki felt her body temperature rapidly rising and it was making her feel a bit dizzy. "I..I..that uh, that's n-not what I m-meant, what I mean is…" What the hell _did_ she mean? She couldn't seem to remember. Her girlfriend on display in so much lovely lingerie was almost more than she could handle without bleeding to death from her nose.

Shizuru turned to Natsuki, clasping her hands together against her cheek, her expression a little dreamy and mostly naughty. "Ah, I'm glad then, that Natsuki likes her surprise. But you see…" Shizuru prowled the few short steps to Natsuki and straddled the underclassman. She grinned broadly at the way Natsuki squirmed under her as she leaned in close. She cupped Natsuki's face in both of her hands, tipping it up and bringing her own face down until their lips nearly met. She breathed against the younger girl's lips, "…there is much more that I wish to show you."

Natsuki's vision swam as those pink lips came close to her own. Shizuru's eyes were dark with mischief and arousal, her sandy hair falling around them like a curtain. Natsuki instinctively craned her neck up toward that softly smirking mouth, her eyes fluttering closed, lips parted gently.

Shizuru pulled back a bit to look down at Natsuki offering herself for a kiss. She loved so dearly having this beautiful girl under her power. She considered leaving Natsuki unsatisfied a bit longer, but her pinked cheeks and trembling lips were too cute to resist.

Natsuki took a deep breath through her nose as Shizuru claimed her lips, half-sighing, half-moaning into the other girl's mouth as she exhaled. She heard and felt Shizuru's satisfied moan in response as Shizuru deftly parted her lips with her tongue. She gently probed the wet warmth there, caressing her lips with her own, slowly teasing Natsuki's tongue back and forth between their mouths.

She plunged her hands into Natsuki's midnight mane, gently running her nails over her scalp and letting her finger tips flutter around the nape of her neck. She felt Natsuki buck her hips upwards slightly, raising Shizuru higher over her body.

Shizuru made a small noise of surprise at the eager gesture, breaking their kiss as she looked on a panting Natsuki, her head leaned all the way back, the long porcelain curve of her throat exposed. Shizuru suddenly wanted to sweep down and claim that neck with her lips and teeth, but held herself back. She had other plans.

Natsuki, flushed and breathless, opened her eyes to find Shizuru staring down at her, her ruby eyes swirling with desire under heavy lids. Her lips were swollen and pink and a few stray wisps of hair clung to her fluttering eyelashes. Natsuki longed to kiss her again but Shizuru took a deep breath, the burning look in her eyes cooling a bit and being replaced with one much more dangerous in Natsuki's mind; a roguishly playful look accompanied by a slow smirk.

Shizuru lifted herself from Natsuki's lap and walked out of the other girl's field of vision somewhere on the other side of the room. Natsuki craned her neck around, trying to see what Shizuru was up to, but before she could ask, she heard music filling the dorm.

There was a slow, steady beat, a winding bass line, and a melody draping itself lazily over the top. It wasn't quite club music, it was something more subdued and refined. She had no idea that Shizuru listened to music like this.

A light touch on her shoulder brought her back to the moment as Shizuru lightly ran her fingers across Natsuki's back, over her collarbone and past the hollow of her throat, circling her in the chair. As she came back into view, Shizuru began to move.

She wound her body sinuously in time with the music, her movements languid and fluid and terribly sensual. Natsuki shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she could no longer ignore her dampening panties and the throbbing heat she felt rising up inside of her. She watched transfixed, eyelids heavy over her emerald gaze which she focused entirely on Shizuru.

Natsuki watched as Shizuru danced, her hips tracing tantalizing patterns, arms and hands arching gracefully. Her movements almost reminded Natsuki of a traditional fan dance, but she had never seen one look so erotic as this. Shizuru turned slowly as she moved, letting the captive Natsuki admire her from all angles. And admire she did. Natsuki couldn't tear her eyes away from the seductive image as her lover twisted and swayed with slow deliberateness, edging ever closer to Natsuki's chair.

Natsuki lost track of how long she watched, rapt, as Shizuru undulated rhythmically to the music. Her heart was doing a jig in her chest, and the occasional back flip or two as well, which made it strangely hard to breathe as she kept imagining that perfect body moving beneath her, or above her, or…_oh God_. Natsuki found that she wanted out of her handcuffs very badly. Shizuru only smiled slyly at the way Natsuki was leaning forward unconsciously in her seat, wrists taut against her bonds, her breath coming faster as she followed her movements intently.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and, holding her gaze, gently tugged at one of the ribbons on her hip. Natsuki looked as if her eyes might bulge right out of her head and Shizuru had to suppress a laugh as she caught the side of her panties before the fabric could fall open, then turned her back to Natsuki once more. She shot a coquettish look over her shoulder as she tugged the other ribbon free. Shizuru heard a strangled moan from behind her as she did a slow, suggestive shimmy, letting the lacy fabric fall into her hands.

Shizuru was close enough that, were Natsuki not bound, she could have reached out and touched her, cradled her shapely behind or grasped her gyrating hips. Since Natsuki could do neither, she only tugged impatiently at the handcuffs keeping her captive and growled at Shizuru as the red-eyed temptress leaned forward and moved her hips slowly in a wide half circle, first clockwise and then back, enticing Natsuki with her tantalizing nearness.

She tossed her discarded underwear over Natsuki's shoulder and strutted a few steps away, turning to give the younger girl a full view from the front, still twisting and turning lasciviously.

Natsuki groaned as Shizuru moved away, leaving only her panties behind. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's body heat dissipating from the garment, and even worse, she could smell the heady aroma of Shizuru's arousal rising from them as well. Natsuki was now straining against the cuffs, licking her lips as she sagged forward and watched Shizuru with green eyes gone slightly feral.

The chestnut haired beauty moved back to Natsuki and settled into her lap once more, hips still dipping and rolling with the music. Natsuki gave a low moan as Shizuru ground her hips against hers. One of Shizuru's arms was draped around the younger woman's neck and her other hand traced her cheek, letting her fingers trail across Natsuki's moistened lips and trembling chin. Shizuru's hand journeyed lower from her throat to her sternum. She traced a small pattern there before cupping Natsuki's breast gently. She flicked her thumb across Natsuki's nipple, which was already hardening under her sweatshirt.

Shizuru slipped her fingers under the bottom of Natsuki's shirt and slid her hand up the girl's taut stomach to her lace bra, where she traced her stiffening nipple through the thin fabric. She brought her free hand up to Natsuki's other breast, giving them both equal attention.

The blue-haired girl whimpered in the back of her throat and pushed against Shizuru's palms, rocking both of them backward as her body arched, lifting the front legs of the chair clear from the floor. Shizuru gasped with delight at her lover's reaction and gripped the other woman's hips more tightly with her thighs. She lowered her head to Natsuki's exposed throat and began to explore the flesh there with kisses and nibbles, drawing Natsuki's soft skin into her mouth.

"Ah-ahh…Shiz…uru…" Natsuki called, finally summoning the willpower to form somewhat coherent words. "Shi-shi..zuru…please" she groaned, arching her back again, which only made her shudder as the cooler air of the room drifted under her uniform skirt and contacted the wet patch on her underwear.

"Please what, Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru purred against her throat, drawing out each syllable of her name. She panted raggedly as Shizuru's hot mouth and graceful hands assaulted her, and all the while Shizuru's hips had never stopped rocking and pressing against her own. Her head lolled backward, and as she looked at the room upside down, she again tried to form the words to voice her desire.

Shizuru saw that her lover's pupils were dilated so that only a thin ring of her emerald iris remained. Her eyes were glazed and a bit wild as she rolled her head and whimpered huskily, "Please…let me…I need to…touch you, Shizuru."

"Ara, Natsuki wants to touch me?" Shizuru said archly as she gave Natsuki's nipples a light pinch.

Natsuki's body quaked under Shizuru's. "Agh...gah...yes!" she snarled, "Yes, I want to touch you, dammit! Please, Shizuru, please just…"

"And where does Natsuki wish to touch me, I wonder?" She gently palmed Natsuki's cheek and caught her fierce eyes. "Could it be," she mused, letting her hand trail down Natsuki's body, "that Natsuki wishes to touch me…here?" She gave Natsuki the most innocent of looks as she bit her lower lip lightly, and dipped her fingers between her legs. An anguished moan tore from Natsuki's throat as she watched Shizuru's eyes flutter and listened to the older girl gasp as she swirled her fingers over her own wet center.

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes, now drowning in dark red, and curved one side of her mouth upwards as she brought her hand back up between them, and ever so slowly, trailed her wet fingers over Natsuki's lips. The younger girl caught her fingers gingerly in her teeth and then pulled them greedily into her mouth. Shizuru sighed as she watched Natsuki slowly suck her fingers clean and then lick her lips.

"Shizu...ru" Natsuki groaned, her voice aching with need. "Please…get these handcuffs off, I can't…I can't take anymore." She pressed her body upward against Shizuru's and she clearly heard the frame of the chair creak and crack in protest as every muscle in her body tensed against her metal bonds. Shizuru's eyebrows quirked upward at the sound, and she felt her heart skip a beat as she imagined Natsuki breaking the chair to get at her.

"Hmm…I can let Natsuki go, but I need the key for that. Let's see now…" Shizuru let her expression become wistful as she tapped her lips with one finger thoughtfully.

Natsuki gaped at Shizuru with a look of perfect horror. _I'll never forgive that woman if she's lost the damn key._ Shizuru looked at her sideways as Natsuki worked her mouth dumbly, flustered by all sorts of embarrassing scenarios she imagined she might have to endure to get free if the key were truly misplaced.

Shizuru giggled as each thought marched across her lover's face, plain to see. "Ara, I have just remembered." She extended one slender finger and pointed to her breasts where they nearly spilled from her corset. "I put it in a safe place. Perhaps Natsuki would care to retrieve it?"

Natsuki could not believe her ears. Not only had Shizuru nearly given her a heart attack with her terrible teasing of more than one kind, but now she expected her to get the key herself while cuffed to a chair! She glared at the woman on top of her, but Shizuru only draped her arms around Natsuki's neck and closed her eyes, smiling sweetly.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. Oh, she would get that key. And when she did, she would make Shizuru pay. A goal now firmly in mind, Natsuki surveyed the situation. Shizuru's corset laced up the front with satin cord and tied with a simple knot, but there were a lot of laces. She imagined the key should be somewhere near the top however, and she shouldn't have to unlace the corset by much.

Shizuru watched with hooded eyes as Natsuki lowered her head, grasped one side of the cord in her teeth and pulled. She grunted to herself, pleased when the knot came loose. Natsuki began dipping her face against Shizuru's chest, nibbling and patiently loosening the laces.

Once she had the ties loose enough, she pushed her nose into Shizuru's cleavage, nuzzling from side to side, looking for the key. Shizuru giggled as Natsuki's warm breath caressed her breasts and she thought to herself that Natsuki looked rather like a puppy, nosing around with little snorts and grunts.

She had just begun to flush at the cuteness of that mental image when Natsuki made a muffled sound of triumph. She emerged, as it were, with the small key held in her teeth, and she looked so pleased with herself that Shizuru almost patted her on the head.

Instead, she laughed out loud, a rich, velvety sound, and took the key from Natsuki's mouth. "Ah, Natsuki has found it! Ookini." She reached behind Natsuki's back and slipped the key into each cuff, releasing them both.

Natsuki's strong arms snaked around Shizuru's waist and pinned the older girl tightly against her body. "And now," she breathed, her voice dangerously low, "You're in big trouble."

"Natsuki, ikezu!" Shizuru murmured impishly before Natsuki silenced her lips with her own.

-END OF SURPRISE

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Kaichou: President

Kyoto-ben: A dialect specific to the Kyoto region

Kanin na: I'm sorry in Kyoto dialect

Ookini: Thank you in Kyoto dialect

Ara, ara : My, my

Ikezu: Meanie

This is my first fan fiction. I wrote it because I love the Shizuru/Natsuki pairing and there just isn't enough out there for me. I got this idea because Natsuki is always teasing Shizuru without even realizing it (Ikezu!) and I imagine that Shizuru would want to give her a dose of her own medicine someday.

Also, I have always imagined that Shizuru would be into some sort of classic kink like kinbaku (the Japanese art of aesthetic rope bondage), but I can hardly imagine Natsuki letting Shizuru tie her up (at least at this point in her relationship), so I have her using a more contemporary restraint method here.

As for the striptease, despite outward appearances, Shizuru is really more of the bad girl and Natsuki is the square in the relationship, so I thought playing with their dynamics this way might be fun, plus it caters to Natsuki's lingerie fetish.

If anyone is curious as to what music I imagine Shizuru giving her little performance to, it would be "Dig This Vibe" by DJ Krush, a legendary Japanese needle dropper and master of trance vibes (you can listen at this url: /wJkFehapkEU). The track uses chimes, xylophone, piano, and scratches over a slow house beat in an arrangement that has a similar feel to traditional koto or shamisen pieces, but with some jazz percussion thrown in. The perfect music for Shizuru to perform a terribly naughty dance to using some borrowed traditional moves straight out of Fujino charm school.

Due to all the nice reviews I received (thanks everyone!) I'm working on a second chapter.


	2. Comeuppance

**Chapter 2: Comeuppance**

* * *

**Such a Tease**

**Comeuppance**

Natsuki's strong arms snaked around Shizuru's waist and pinned the older girl tightly against her body. "And now," she breathed, her voice dangerously low, "You're in big trouble."

"Natsuki, ikezu!" Shizuru murmured impishly before Natsuki silenced her lips with her own.

Shizuru relished the urgency and desire in Natsuki's kiss as she ran her hands hungrily all over Shizuru's back, hips and legs. She wrapped her arms tightly around Natsuki's neck and nipped playfully at her lower lip, teasing her with soft licks. Shizuru loved the way Natsuki's fingertips were digging into her flesh and how the soft growl trickling from Natsuki's lips tickled her tongue with each playful stroke.

Being bound to the chair, forced to watch and want, unable to touch, had worked Natsuki up to an unprecedented level of arousal, which Shizuru silently congratulated herself on.

Shizuru remembered how painfully shy Natsuki had been when they first began making love to one another. She had been shy, but also earnest and eager to please. Naturally, Shizuru made sure to give her plenty of opportunities to practice. As much as Natsuki complained about Shizuru's "raging libido", she was just as aroused by the older girl as Shizuru was by her. Between her desire to learn, and her athletic stamina, Shizuru was finding more often lately that she was the one left limp and shuddering, begging Natsuki to stop.

Natsuki's lust was like an ember, which Shizuru was intent on coaxing and teasing until it became a mighty furnace, releasing Natsuki from her inhibitions, as she pursued a single minded desire to please her lover. Shizuru devoted a somewhat embarrassing amount of time to thinking of ways to further ignite Natsuki's passion, for the sole reason that the more aroused Natsuki was the more forceful and confident she became, and Shizuru found that side of her unbearably sexy.

While Shizuru was busy mulling over her devious handiwork, Natsuki was taking control of the situation. Shizuru gasped as she realized that Natsuki had cradled her backside in her arms and was rising from the chair. Shizuru barely had time to worry about hanging on, as Natsuki crossed the few short steps to the room's single, low table and knelt in front of it, still holding Shizuru wrapped around her.

She pushed Shizuru back against the table top, following her, hands slapping against the wooden surface on either side of Shizuru's head as she stopped her own descent. Natsuki paused there, her face inches from her girlfriend's, her breath hot against Shizuru's cheek. The look in Natsuki's eyes made things low in Shizuru's body tighten in ways she had never felt before.

Natsuki saw something she liked in Shizuru's wide-eyed expression and smiled a slow, sensual smile, unconsciously running the very tip of her tongue over her lower lip. Shizuru blushed furiously as she felt a warm, tingling surge between her thighs.

Natsuki began tracing her fingers up and down Shizuru's sides and up her arms, making her shiver. One of Natsuki's hands found Shizuru's where it was resting on the back of her neck, and she intertwined their fingers as pushed her other hand into Shizuru's dark honey hair. She leaned in and kissed Shizuru so thoroughly that she was left gasping for air when Natsuki pulled away.

Natsuki nibbled at Shizuru's jaw, at her throat and her collarbone, as she absently fingered the softness of Shizuru's hair. Shizuru closed her eyes. She felt surges of hot and cold wash over her and it seemed as if Natsuki's teeth and lips were everywhere at once. Shizuru heard a deep moan, drenched with want, and realized distractedly that it was her own.

She felt Natsuki kissing her way down one arm, pausing to catch the sensitive skin on the inside of Shizuru's elbow in her teeth, licking and nibbling her way to the wrist. When she reached it, Natsuki gently pried Shizuru's arms from her neck and sat up a bit.

Natsuki gazed down at Shizuru with dark eyes, holding one of Shizuru's wrists in each hand, and smiled that same dangerous smile that had made Shizuru's thighs clench earlier. Shizuru suddenly understood that the slow, sure grin meant that Natsuki was thinking about her revenge. As Natsuki pressed Shizuru's wrists against the table, Shizuru couldn't help but whimper.

Natsuki held her hands there another moment and gave her a look that clearly said, 'keep those to yourself for now', before turning her attention to Shizuru's corset. Natsuki ran her hands over the rich fabric, tracing the velvet trim and softly fingering the metal eyelets as she admired the garment.

Shizuru smiled coyly. Through shopping trips at which her presence was strongly protested, and details mercilessly teased out of the younger girl, much to her discomfort, Shizuru had gained an excellent sense of Natsuki's taste in frilly under-things. She had always secretly hoped she would be able to someday use that knowledge to make Natsuki look at her the way she was right now. She couldn't help but giggle to herself at her good fortune and excellent fore-thought.

Natsuki paused in her appreciation of the corset and looked up at Shizuru. "This looks good on you." she said, her voice somewhat raspy. "But it's in my way." Natsuki grasped the already loosened ties and deftly pulled them further apart, quickly creating enough slack in the corset so that she could learn forward and pull it off over Shizuru's head.

Shizuru laid there, breasts freed, nipples tightening in the open air, her eyes heavy, her hair fanned out around her head and spilling over the edge of the table. Natsuki had suddenly paused with the corset in her hands. She watched as Natsuki's eyes traveled over her body. She saw the younger girl's cheeks redden and her lips part as she dropped her eyes to the small, neatly trimmed patch of hair between Shizuru's legs, which was now framed between her stockings and garter belt in a terribly erotic fashion. Natsuki raised her eyes to Shizuru's and swallowed.

"Ara," Shizuru whispered, her face flushed. "Natsuki is so unfair. I am nearly nude and you are still fully dressed!"

Natsuki blushed and grinned at her. "Fine, then." She said curtly as she tossed the corset away and stood up. Natsuki shed her uniform vest and quickly pulled her sweatshirt over her head. She yanked off her socks and then unclasped her skirt, letting it pool around her feet before stepping out of it.

Shizuru watched appreciatively as Natsuki stood before her in only her bra and panties. "Hmm…" she purred. "Natsuki should keep going. I see no reason to stop."

Natsuki's mouth quirked with amusement, and she reached around to undo the clasp of her bra. She hesitated, though, and gave Shizuru a suspicious look. "If I undress, then I expect you to undress too."

Shizuru grinned and stretched her arms over her head. "Natsuki may take any articles of clothing off of me that she wishes."

She saw Natsuki's gaze follow the quavering peaks of her breasts as she arched her back, before snapping up to her eyes. Natsuki pulled her lower lip briefly into her mouth and simply said, "Okay."

Natsuki unclasped her bra, revealing her pert mounds, and Shizuru could feel her grin growing wider. She stepped out of her panties and then knelt on the table again, bringing her body over the other girl's.

Natsuki kissed her gently on the forehead, then the nose. She planted a soft kiss on Shizuru's lips before kissing her way down her throat, across her breastbone and down her stomach. Natsuki stopped when she reached Shizuru's garter belt. She fingered the satin top for a moment as she looked over the clasps holding the garter to the stockings.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, raised one eyebrow, and then leaned her head down to Shizuru's thigh. Catching the first garter strap in her teeth, she tugged quickly down and then up, miraculously releasing the clasp. Shizuru hissed as she took in a quick breath, and looked on with great interest as Natsuki undid all of the straps in the same fashion. God, she loved it when Natsuki worked with her mouth like that.

Natsuki pulled the garter belt down and flung it away. She ran her hands over Shizuru's legs, pausing to knead her calves. From her expression, Shizuru surmised she was enjoying the silky feel of the stockings, which Natsuki confirmed for her when she felt the other girl lightly finger the seam on the back of the hose. Her face fascinated, Natsuki placed her hands on Shizuru's thighs, her fingers tracing the lace edge of the stockings where it met her flesh.

"Unnhh…" Shizuru moaned softly. Catching her breath, she drawled, "I thought you were going to undress me. Did my Natsuki change her mind?"

Natsuki looked up with a slightly dazed expression on her face. "Hunnh...I guess I did." she breathed. Still stroking Shizuru's thighs through the silky fabric, she leaned forward until her mouth was next to Shizuru's ear. She could hear Natsuki's lopsided grin as she whispered, "You're so sexy in just these. Do you mind keeping them on?"

Shizuru felt her heart skip one or three beats, and she barely heard her own weak reply over the thundering rush of blood in her ears. "Iie…"

Natsuki wasted no more time, but descended on Shizuru's breasts. Shizuru squirmed as Natsuki first stroked, then kneaded, pinched and fondled until she was gasping and arching her back, pressing into the other girl's touch.

Then Natsuki began to lick. She teased, lapping at Shizuru's skin, pulling the soft flesh into her mouth, and only barely circling the point of each breast. She blew warm air over each nipple, and only once Shizuru began to whine softly, did she finally take one into her hot mouth and swirl her wet tongue over it.

Shizuru groaned, her vision darkening as Natsuki captured her other nipple in her supple fingers, gently rolling it and pulling at it as she began to suck the other, flicking her tongue in maddening circles. She soon turned her attention to Shizuru's other breast, mouth and hand changing places. Shizuru marveled at Natsuki's tenderness as she used her lips and tongue to caress, stroke, and pinch the delicate bud.

Shizuru could feel the heat building between her and Natsuki and she basked in the sensation of the blue-haired girl's soft skin against her own, and the touch of her nimble hands, which were exploring her every curve and fold.

Natsuki ran those hands over Shizuru's stomach, down her thighs and back up again, fingertips dragging against her skin. Natsuki then planted one hand on the inside of each of Shizuru's thighs, and pressing gently, spread her lover's legs.

Natsuki then shifted her position above her, resting her weight on one arm so she could look into Shizuru's eyes as she trailed her hand teasingly along her inner thighs. Shizuru lost all track of time, and space for that matter as Natsuki stroked her. Shizuru wasn't sure whether she was in heaven or hell as Natsuki teased and tormented for what seemed like ages. Natsuki danced her fingers slowly over Shizuru's downy lips, leaving ghosting touches where Shizuru wanted firm ones, light brushes where she hungered for steady strokes. She tenderly smoothed her fingertips along the crease where her thigh and pelvis met.

Shizuru whimpered and moaned, writhed and shuddered, until she felt she might go mad. "Na-tsu-ki…" she moaned, "Don't…don't tease me anymore…"

"Ah, what was that?" Natsuki queried, a smirk playing at the edges of her lips. "You were very mean to me just now, you know." She said haughtily, obviously enjoying the manner in which the tables had turned. "I'm not even sure if I should continue."

Shizuru wound her hands into Natsuki's silky blue hair. "Please…" she sighed against the other girl's cheek.

"Hmm?" Natsuki grinned cockily. "Was that a 'please' I heard, Fujino?"

Shizuru slapped at Natsuki's shoulder and pouted, lip quivering, looking deeply offended.

"Ikezu! You absolutely do _not_ get to call me by my last name when you have your hand between my legs, regardless of how mean you think I have been to you!"

She considered Shizuru's point for a moment. "Alright, in that case, I think I heard a 'please'...Shizuru. Am I right?"

"Yes." Shizuru replied without hesitation. "And if Natsuki were not teasing me so cruelly that I could hardly speak, what I would have said was, 'Please Natsuki, I need to feel you inside me.'" She tightened her grip on Natsuki's hair and watched her eyes flutter with pleasure. "Does that make my Natsuki happy?"

"Very." The blue-haired girl said, her grin nearly splitting her face.

Natsuki cupped Shizuru in her palm, pressing against her gently. Shizuru felt Natsuki's fingers flutter teasingly over her folds and she cried out when she felt the fingers moving away, trailing a bead of sticky moisture behind them. She heard Natsuki groan, low and hungry. "So wet…" she sighed, her voice strangled and needy.

Neither of them could wait any longer. She felt Natsuki's index finger pause at her entrance, gathering some of the moisture there, before slowly sliding inside. "Aaahhhh…" Shizuru let her head fall back, feeling a mixture of relief and mounting desire wash over her. Shizuru brought her legs up, circling Natsuki's waist. She noticed the decadent feeling of the other girl's hips and rear brushing her skin through the stockings she still wore, and wondered if Natsuki found the sensation as interesting as she did.

Natsuki began to move above her, the two of them finding a slow rhythm together. Shizuru smoothed her hands over Natsuki's shoulders and back, concentrating on the way Natsuki's finger moved inside her, stroking and tickling.

Shizuru sighed and whispered and nibbled at Natsuki's ear, and it wasn't long before Natsuki slipped another finger inside of her, gently pressing and circling Shizuru's clit with her thumb. Shizuru groaned her approval and wrapped her legs more tightly around Natsuki, using the leverage to pull her hips up and off of the table, forcing Natsuki's fingers deeper inside of her.

"Ah, God…Shizuru!" Natsuki whispered, her eyes rolling back in her head. Pushing deep inside of her with slow, steady thrusts, Natsuki cradled her lover's head in her free hand and began gently kissing and nibbling Shizuru's breasts. She licked Shizuru's collarbones and grazed her teeth along her shoulders, tasting her skin everywhere she could reach.

Shizuru gave herself over completely to the amazing sensations Natsuki was causing inside of her. She clutched Natsuki's backside with both hands and pulled her hips tight against her as she called out her name.

The younger girl breathed heavily next to her ear, her head hanging against her neck. Natsuki brought her lips up to Shizuru's cheek and slowly, tenderly, lapped her face with a soft, wet tongue. Shizuru's whole body instantly blushed.

She had a brief memory; one image. The first time Natsuki had done that to her, she had felt that she perhaps should have thought it strange, or maybe just cute that Natsuki had given her a puppy kiss. Instead she found she that the idea that Natsuki would suddenly have an urge to lick her, to taste her smell and the salt of her skin, strikingly…erotic.

Shizuru took a deep breath, rubbing her cheek against the smell of Natsuki's hair and whispered one word: "More..."

Natsuki fetched a soft sigh and pulled her hips away from Shizuru's. One lingering caress, and then, Natsuki slipped another finger inside of her. They each gasped; a soft, amazed sort of sound. Shizuru felt her eyes brimming with moisture and she pulled Natsuki's face down to her own. She couldn't speak; she could only breathe out a short, hitching sigh and squeeze her eyes shut, releasing the tears there. The feeling of Natsuki filling her up almost sent her over the edge.

Natsuki was now laying flush against her, her soft breasts pressing against Shizuru's, their bodies damp with sweat. Shizuru whined softly in her throat as Natsuki flexed her wrist and motioned to Shizuru from deep inside, beckoning to her to let go.

Natsuki kissed her then, her tongue incredibly warm in Shizuru's mouth. Her lips and tongue explored the older girl as intimately as her fingers did, and Shizuru found herself awash in the sensation of Natsuki's tongue moving in counterpoint to her hand. Pressed tightly between the hard table and her lover's soft body, Shizuru was overwhelmed by a sense of being completely surrounded by Natsuki. Her touch and skin, her breath, her smell, her hair, were everywhere.

Shizuru suddenly felt a warm wave cresting beneath her as bright white light exploded in her head. Her hands grasped at Natsuki's back, the table, her own hair, anything they could touch. Her lips formed a silent scream and she felt her body leave the tabletop, taking Natsuki with it. Natsuki held her tighter as she shuddered on the way down, aftershocks of pleasure wracking her frame.

When Shizuru finally felt corporeal again, she became aware of Natsuki lying on top of her, a knee dangling off the table, one arm cradling Shizuru's head and the other looped under one of her legs. Shizuru nuzzled against her shoulder happily. After a few minutes of quiet cuddling Shizuru murmured, "Hmmm…remind me to make you angry with me more often, Natsuki."

Natsuki only nipped Shizuru's ear playfully and laughed. It was a laugh which quickly turned into a sigh when she felt Shizuru's hand cup her breast.

-END OF COMEUPPANCE

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ikezu: Meanie

Iie: No

This chapter was a bit difficult to write, so please give your opinion of the way it turned out.

Natsuki's lingerie fetish rears its head again! Rawr! Although, with Shizuru wearing only a pair of lacy silk thigh-highs, who can blame her?

For those who like to see Natsuki in control, I hope you enjoyed this portion. Shizuru is always one step ahead of Natsuki and I figure she at least deserves to get even once in a while, so I let her be a little cocky.

I feel like Shizuru doesn't always get the…attention she deserves in smut fics, so I wanted her to get her world rocked. Let me know if you think it worked or not.

Music is a good source of inspiration for me to write, so when I was working on this, I got to imagining what else might be on the CD Shizuru would have made for her striptease. I think the track for this chapter would have to be "Angel" by Massive Attack (which you can hear at this url: .com/playlist/additem/418865169). It has a darker, guitar and drum driven feel that I think fits Natsuki's personality. Plus, I love the single-minded devotion of the lyrics and the dreamy trance style. Check it out if you're interested.

If all goes well, it will be Natsuki's turn next. Although that one might take longer to update, so just be patient with me!


	3. Recompense

**Chapter 3: Recompense**

* * *

**Such a Tease**

**Recompense**

"Hmmm…remind me to make you angry with me more often, Natsuki."

Natsuki only nipped Shizuru's ear playfully and laughed. It was a laugh which quickly turned into a sigh when she felt Shizuru's hand cup her breast. She gently stroked and kneaded, as she nibbled sweetly at Natsuki's ear, giving her little kisses.

"Hmm…" Natsuki murmured happily. "Shizuru?"

"Yes, love?"

"This is really nice and all but…" Natsuki looked down, indicating her ungainly position on the table. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty uncomfortable here."

Shizuru laughed, her eyes sparkling. She batted her lashes at the younger girl and purred sultrily, "Ara, I couldn't be sure if the lack of feeling in my legs was from lying on the table, or from all the nice things Natsuki was doing to me."

"Um, yeah, well…" Natsuki cleared her throat as she extricated herself from her awkward spot. Even without the warmth building in her cheeks, she would have known she was blushing by the gleeful expression on Shizuru's face. Natsuki meant to give Shizuru a reprimanding glare, but found she was disarmed by the sight of her half-reclining on the table, chestnut hair tousled around her face and smiling one of those rare smiles that only Natsuki saw.

She looked away, heat creeping up her neck. "W-well th-that was only because someone decided to jump me when I got home!" Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest and flopped down onto the couch.

"But Natsuki is just too irresistible!" Shizuru chuckled, the motion just enough to make her breasts bounce fetchingly. Natsuki scowled and refused to be fetched.

Shizuru's evil lips smirked as she lay back on the table, turning slightly to give Natsuki a better view of her. Her heels had been long ago kicked away somewhere; and now Shizuru began peeling away one of her stockings. She slowly lifted her leg as she did so, arching one foot toward the ceiling.

Natsuki tried not stare, really she did, but then the stocking landed in her lap. She gave up on that pretense as Shizuru rolled onto one hip and began slowly sliding the other stocking down her thigh and over her knee with long, graceful fingers. Natsuki felt her pulse speed, thumping against her throat. "Hmph." she grumbled halfheartedly. "And your legs look just fine to me, by the way."

"Does Natsuki really think so?" Natsuki only swallowed as the second discarded stocking went flying past her shoulder to land on the desk lamp.

Shizuru crawled down off of the table, across the floor, and onto the couch. She positioned herself next to the younger girl, sliding one bent knee behind Natsuki so she could wrap both arms tight around her waist. She nuzzled Natsuki's hair and placed a soft trail of kisses against her neck.

Natsuki started to relax into the warmth of Shizuru's arms. Then a frightening thought occurred to her and she glanced worriedly at her girlfriend. "Shizuru, you don't have any other 'surprises' planned for me that I should know about, do you? Because I don't think I can take a whole week of your…uh, 'teasing.'"

Shizuru only blinked, her face betraying nothing. "Whatever do you mean, Natsuki? What sort of 'surprises' might you be imagining?"

Natsuki felt her face burning and knew she was bright red. "Oh no, you don't! I'm not giving you any ideas! You're bad enough alread-ahh…" Shizuru had lightly pinched her nipple and was rolling it between her fingers.

"Grumpy Natsuki is so cute, but I still like moaning Natsuki better." She gripped Natsuki's shoulders and gently turned her to face away from her, placing her hands on the arm of the couch and covering them with her own. Shizuru then grasped her hips, and she let the older woman guide her up onto her knees on the cushions, her hands still resting on the sofa's arm so that she was now on all fours with Shizuru behind her.

Shizuru pulled Natsuki's hair aside and laid a lingering kiss on the nape of her neck, making each hair stand up as a warm shiver poured down her spine. "Natsuki," came Shizuru's muffled whisper, and she kissed again, lower this time, "Na-tsu-ki…"

Hands resting on her waist, Shizuru began kissing her way down Natsuki's spine with the barest brush of her lips, whispering her lover's name against her skin like a fervent prayer. Natsuki couldn't help arching her back as every nerve woke up to Shizuru's touch. Her nipples started to harden, and heat pricked at her scalp.

The sensations caught Natsuki off guard, and she gave a hiccuping gasp, her voice unusually high. She felt Shizuru smile against her back and was powerless to stop the fierce flush from engulfing her face.

"Ara, Natsuki, what a feminine noise that was just now! I wonder if I could get you to make another one…" Shizuru drew a looping design on the small of Natsuki's back, her fingers not even touching her skin but merely ghosting over the tiny hairs there. Natsuki trembled and moaned, not quite as high as the first time, but still embarrassingly above her normal register.

Shizuru's laugh was low and warm. That rich sound was so sexy, Natsuki could imagine touching it, dragging it along her skin like silk. Or tasting it, like melted caramel dripping across her lips. Shizuru was kneeling behind her now, and leaning in close. She felt Shizuru's moist lips brush hotly against her ear, "Mhnn…how many other lovely sounds can my Natsuki make?"

Natsuki shuddered. She had been wet before, but now she was positively dripping.

Natsuki felt a hot, shaking breath against her shoulder as Shizuru snuggled close and wrapped her in slender arms. The feeling of so much skin against hers was intoxicating. Shizuru was pressed against her from knee to shoulder, enveloping Natsuki's body with her own, full breasts pressing into Natsuki's back.

The embrace reminded Natsuki of riding her motorcycle.

She didn't bother drawing out the similarities, though, because Shizuru had cupped both breasts in her hands and was slowly squeezing and kneading the sensitive flesh, lightly teasing Natsuki's nipples with her fingertips.

She ran her hands over Natsuki's thighs and calves. She traced tantalizing touches across the younger girl's back and stomach. She brushed her fingers down Natsuki's arms, making her shiver. She nipped at Natsuki's ears and neck, and Natsuki soon found herself losing touch with any coherent thought.

Shizuru trailed her lips up Natsuki's side and down again, nibbling, kissing and tasting her skin. She caressed Natsuki's hips with a soft, seeking mouth. She used her tongue and teeth to explore the spaces between Natsuki's ribs and the shape of her shoulder blades.

Shizuru wrapped herself around Natsuki and dragged her fingertips over her stomach, making her shudder and buck her hips. Natsuki cried out, tossing her head back. Shizuru didn't hesitate to cup her chin, turning her head to kiss her unguarded lips. Natsuki returned the kiss feverishly, her trembling lips devouring Shizuru's. Shizuru moaned, the sound filling her mouth, and Natsuki couldn't help echoing it with her own.

She swore that she could hear Shizuru's Kyoto-ben, even in her moans.

Shizuru laughed as she pulled away, pleased beyond measure with the way Natsuki responded to her. Natsuki opened her eyes and looked directly into Shizuru's, barely a finger's breadth away. Those crimson eyes were dark with lust and arousal, but they also shone with love and pure delight. Natsuki caught her breath. _She's so beautiful…_

Shizuru lightly traced her hips, her heavy breaths stirring a few deep blue strands as she stared back at Natsuki. She felt Shizuru's thumbs press into her lower back, moving in small circles. Shizuru's graceful fingers gripped Natsuki's hips and drew them tightly back against her. Natsuki made a small sound, but didn't break their eye contact. Shizuru slid her hands down to Natsuki's thighs. She gently stroked, letting her fingertips wander down and then up, each time straying closer to the apex of Natsuki's legs.

Natsuki watched Shizuru watching her. She saw the curve of Shizuru's mouth when she sighed, the slight widening of Shizuru's eyes when she twitched her hips. Natsuki studied Shizuru carefully, witnessing, as each look changed in response to her signs of pleasure. She let Shizuru see just how her touch made her feel, and was struck by the exquisite expressions that simple act inspired on Shizuru's face.

Natsuki's heart swelled with a sort of pride that she could cause this amazing woman to look on her with such reverent awe.

Shizuru smoothed her hand over Natsuki's thigh and slowly brushed her clit with her palm. Natsuki's breath rushed out of her and she pressed into Shizuru's cupped hand. Teasing fingers slowly slid between her lips and Shizuru drew her fingers over her slick center, spreading her wetness like honey.

Natsuki moaned brokenly. An almost pained look of desire twisted Shizuru's brow and curled her mouth. Natsuki bit her lip, and Shizuru observed the action hungrily. She tried to catch her breath, to tell Shizuru not to tease, not now, but words failed her and she could only give the other woman a pleading look.

She watched Shizuru's pink tongue dart out to stroke her full lips, leaving a glistening trail. One slender finger slowly pushed its way inside her, so slowly that Natsuki felt she might faint. Her vision blurred and she struggled to focus on Shizuru's face, to see what she was feeling right now.

Though Shizuru was looking right at her, the honey haired woman's eyes were heavy and faraway, as if she were listening to a distant sound, the tip of her tongue peeking from the corner of her mouth. She seemed lost in thought, or in a daydream. Or just inside Natsuki.

Shizuru slowly withdrew her finger, and just as slowly pushed inside Natsuki once more. She continued stroking languorously with one finger, her movements frustratingly steady and deliberate. Natsuki tried to memorize the arch of Shizuru's eyebrow, the fluttering of her eyelashes, her parted lips that trembled as if reciting half-forgotten words as Shizuru explored her core.

Natsuki felt a feverish heat settling over her, and she could keep her eyes open no longer. She whined and pushed her hips against Shizuru's hand, a tremor coursing through her body, making her roll beneath Shizuru like a rapidly rising tide.

She couldn't delay what she wanted anymore. Mercifully, Shizuru seemed to want just as badly to release her.

Shizuru easily slid another digit between Natsuki's slippery folds, plunging deeper inside of her. Natsuki bucked her hips against her lover and growled, the guttural sound making Shizuru suddenly grip her tighter and she quickly matched Natsuki's cadence.

The two moved as one, their breaths and heartbeats coming close together. Shizuru's hips rocked in time with Natsuki's, in a steady, sinuous motion. Shizuru was letting Natsuki set the pace between them. Although Shizuru was in the dominant position, Natsuki was now the one in control of their lovemaking.

Natsuki found a short, elliptical rhythm and focused on the warmth growing inside of her. Her hips were a satellite tracing dizzy orbits around a hot sun at her center. She swayed her pelvis back and forth, changing direction, circling Shizuru's fingers. She felt Shizuru tremble against her and whisper raggedly, "Ah…Na-tsu-ki…Ikezu…"

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's nipples tight and hard against her back. She could smell Shizuru's excitement and the scent made her dizzy. The older girl slid a trembling arm around her waist and pulled her as close as she could be. Natsuki smelled green tea as Shizuru grazed her neck and ear with her teeth.

The fingers inside of her flexed, curling tightly into her flesh. A fiery brand of pleasure lanced through her belly. Natsuki suddenly shot straight up, her body rigid. A cry tore Natsuki's throat and she arched backward, bending them both. Shizuru's arm held fast around her as she lost control.

She reached behind her head with both hands and desperately wound them into her lover's locks. Natsuki panted and whined, shaking in Shizuru's arms as fluttering kisses poured over her neck and shoulder.

Natsuki began to have a strange sensation. It was small at first, but quickly grew into a vast, engulfing feeling. It was as if the entire ocean were suddenly inside of her and Shizuru's fingers were great, white-capped waves that pulled her out to sea and fetched her up against the sand again, scattering her thoughts and leaving her bare.

Liquid heat, all-consuming and fierce, coursed though her, setting her skin on fire as her body jerked erratically. Far away, she pulled Shizuru's hair and felt fingernails dig into her leg.

She couldn't call Shizuru's name. She could only scream. Her incoherent sounds had coalesced into a high shriek that hitched and whimpered from her lungs until she couldn't make a sound anymore. Her head fell back onto Shizuru's supportive shoulder and she managed to crack her eyes just enough to glimpse the other woman's face.

Shizuru's smile was beatific.

Natsuki was already drifting away from consciousness as Shizuru gently laid her down on the couch and curled up around her, lazily dragging a throw blanket over most of their bodies.

Natsuki managed one last, drunken thought before succumbing to sleep. _I don't how, but that woman always wrecks me… _A content smile teased her lips in her dreams and Natsuki sighed peacefully.

The sunset found them holding each other, limbs and hair entangled. They rested in each others arms as if it had always been that way, as if they loved each other as effortlessly as they breathed, and with each breath, the light dwindled into a darkened stillness that seemed to contain only them.

-END OF RECOMPENSE

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ikezu: Meanie

Kyoto-ben: A dialect specific to the Kyoto region

You can count on Shizuru to always give as good as she gets. You can also count on her for some sexy Natsuki-worship, which I tried to give a little of here.

For those of you who like seeing Shizuru expertly break Natsuki down (so hot ), I hope you had fun.

For everyone who likes Natsuki on top better, I tried to put some good stuff in there for you too, despite Natsuki being underneath. If you're still sad, feel free to complain.

Thanks to a timely recommendation from Hoppy-Chan, this final chapter was 'lubricated' and coaxed from hiding with the help of "Mu-Getsu" by DJ Krush (which you can hear at this url: .com/playlist/additem/784143377). Imagine that Krush has gathered up the sexiest horn tracks in existence and mixed them together, because he did. I kept getting hung up between outline and execution but this extremely hip and sexy joint came along and gave me back my mojo.

I had quite a few speed bumps while writing this, but gladly, lindred kept poking at me to hurry it along, and then was kind enough to speed beta it in the wee hours.

I'm going to be selfish now, and use some of the space here to thank the anonymous reviewers, since I couldn't respond to them properly.

So, Thanks to:

Kosia, for enjoying the tension and coming back for more.

Lykopis, for a heart-felt plea.

Anime Otaku, for a lavish review that made me blush to my toes, but mostly for enjoying the ride.

JJ, for liking drawn out foreplay, puppy licks and watching Shizuru from inside Natsuki's head.

ashdwolf, for a little drool and some happy tail wags that will hopefully give her sweet dreams

Thanks to everyone who left a review, and I hope you will find time to read my next story:)


	4. Bonus Chapter: Visit

**Chapter 4: Bonus Chapter: Visit**

* * *

**Such a Tease**

**Bonus Chapter: Visit**

A sliver of deep orange light bisected Shizuru's hand where it lay limp on the arm of the couch, a handful of dark blue strands spilt over the palm.

Natsuki's foot, having kicked free from the blanket, dangled off the sofa's edge, her big toe just missing the carpet. A draft tickled her arch and made her foot twitch.

A moment later her eyebrow also twitched as she heard a rapping sound. Shizuru made a small noise in her throat and Natsuki frowned again as the sound came once more. Why wouldn't they go away and stop knocking? Knocking…

Natsuki's dormant brain startled from asleep to awake in a gut-wrenching instant that made her feel as if she were rushing back into her own body. Her eyes snapped open as she realized that someone was at her door.

Shizuru was stirring when the third knock came, followed by a voice. Mai's voice.

"Natsuki? It's me. Are you home?"

The words came to Natsuki's dry lips before any useful thought formed. "Oh shit…"

"Is that you?" Mai's voice had an edge of concern to it now. "Is everything okay?"

Natsuki, horrified, looked up at Shizuru who was now leaning over her with an amused smile.

"Ara, it seems we have a visitor. Shall I get the door?"

"This is no time for teasing Shizuru," she hissed, "get dressed _now_!" She swung her legs over the couch and lurched to her feet. To the door she called, "Uh...yeah! Everything's fine Mai, I'm coming! One second!"

Natsuki dashed around the room, jumping onto and over furniture, picking up high heels and handcuffs, bras and panties.

Shizuru calmly put on her kimono, a small smirk shaping her lips.

Natsuki hastily stashed her incriminating armload of clothing and yanked on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt just as Shizuru was opening the door.

She gave Mai a warm smile. "Good evening Mai-san. Forgive our rudeness, I'm afraid poor Natsuki barked her shin on the table just now and was refusing my ministrations and offers to heal it with a kiss."

Mai chuckled as Shizuru opened the door, allowing her to step into the apartment's small entryway. "Natsuki does tend to be quite clumsy around you, Shizuru-san."

Shizuru laughed, and returned Mai's grin as Natsuki focused on keeping her face any shade she could manage lighter than purple.

"H-hey, Mai…uh, what's up?" She said, trying desperately to sound casual.

"I'm making dinner and I ran out of soy sauce. I can't go to the store until later or I'll burn the food. Do you have any I could borrow?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Natsuki let out the breath she'd been holding and quickly began opening cabinets.

Mai looked slowly around the dorm, a strange expression flitting briefly across her face, but she said nothing. Shizuru only regarded her with a serene smile, her hands clasped in front of her.

Natsuki retrieved the sauce and handed Mai the small bottle.

"You can just return it tomorrow or, uh, whenever you get a chance."

"Okay, thanks." Mai moved to the door, which Shizuru opened for her. She turned and gave a brief wave as she slipped out. "Have a good night, you two."

"Goodnight, Mai-san." Shizuru dipped her head gracefully.

"Yeah…'night." Natsuki managed to mumble.

Once the door had safely shut, Natsuki groaned and threw herself onto the couch. She covered her eyes miserably with both hands.

"God, that was awful! Barked my shin, Shizuru! Gah! Mai is gonna think we were doing something weird, I just know it. I don't even know how you could keep a straight face!"

Peals of Shizuru's laughter filled the room. "The only difficulty was in not thinking of Natsuki's cute flustered expression when she was picking up our clothes. Oh, and your bare butt as you hopped around, too…" Shizuru had to pause to wipe her eyes. "That really was quite amusing."

Natsuki could have broken rocks in her clenched jaw. "Yeah well, I felt like I had 'guilty' written all over me. She totally knew, Shizuru, she had to." She sighed heavily, her tone suddenly somber. "I'm going to die."

Shizuru's laugh wound itself down to a low chuckle. "Ara, Natsuki, don't be silly! I'm sure she had no such suspicion. Besides, Mai is a friend, she wouldn't think of you so critically. Natsuki worries too much."

"And you! How the hell could you stand there chatting away like you weren't…like you weren't naked under there?" Natsuki flung her hands from her eyes to observe Shizuru regarding the desk, one hand gripping her side, her shoulders shaking mirthfully. She thought for a moment she saw Shizuru pick something up and place it in her sleeve, but she forgot all about that as Shizuru turned and opened the front of her kimono, flashing Natsuki an eyeful.

"You mean like this?" She said innocently.

Natsuki couldn't recall later what she had meant to ask.

* * *

Mai cleared the dinner dishes from the table and then drew a bath for Mikoto. As she went about her tasks, disjointed thoughts kept sticking in her mind like tiny splinters.

A crumpled blanket. A skewed couch cushion.

She tried to pick each one out and discard it, but they only worked themselves deeper.

As she finished setting the dishes in the drain board, the phone rang, startling her. It was Aoi's voice on the other end.

"Hey Mai! You busy right now?"

Mai tucked the phone against her ear to dry her hands, then flopped down on her bed. "Uh no, just cleaning up after dinner."

"Chie wants to know if you and Mikoto want to go out tonight. We wanted to get everybody together. Which reminds me; have you seen Shizuru around? I heard that she was on break this week too."

"Yeah…actually, she was over at Natsuki's today..."

"Oh good! I'll call them and see if they're free."

Mai saw herself standing inside Natsuki's door.

A crumpled blanket. A skewed couch cushion.

Shizuru in a kimono that clung to her breasts, Natsuki in sweats. Both of them with hair tousled, Natsuki blushing as if trying to set a new blood pressure record.

The only light in the room a few thin fingers of sunset creeping in from the balcony. A low glisten on the tabletop outlining an irregular, damp area. A sweet, musky scent in the air.

But most of all, a single stocking dangling from the lamp on Natsuki's desk, the lace edge throwing a lattice pattern onto the wall in the waning light.

Mai felt her cheeks growing hot as all the things she had been trying not to think about all evening suddenly let themselves loose in her imagination, unbidden. Mai made every effort not to visualize what she might have interrupted between her friends earlier, but her mind supplied several possible scenarios that she had also been trying not to think about. The idea that she shouldn't be thinking about it only made her think about it more, and made her imagination become even more embarrassingly creative, against her will.

"…at least that's what Nao said. So do you want to go?"

"Hmm?" Mai's hijacked train of thought was pulled abruptly back to the current conversation.

"I said do you want to go do karaoke tonight?"

Both of them with hair tousled. A sweet, musky scent in the air.

Mai realized that she was crossing her legs very firmly.

"Uh…actually I'm pretty tired, Aoi. I was just going to take a bath and go to bed. I'm sorry, next time for sure!"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Tokiha Mai?" Aoi laughed on the end of the line. "Nah…it's okay Mai, I just hope you're not coming down with something!"

Mai _was_ feeling a bit warm, but she was fairly certain she wasn't ill.

"I'm sure that I'm fine, I think I just need a good rest, that's all. Please, don't worry about me"

"Okay then, next time. Have a good night Mai."

"Thanks Aoi. Good night."

Mai held the phone in her hand, deliberating for a moment over whether or not to call Yuuichi.

Finally, she sighed, and decided to ring him up when she was feeling more herself. Mai set the phone back in its cradle and got up to join Mikoto in the bath.

-END OF VISIT

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know I said this story was done, but an idea for a cameo from everyone's favorite carrot-haired main character arose.

I'm not sure what to call this. I suppose it's kind of like an omake that actually happens. Poor, poor Natuski.

Thanks again to lindred for her beta services. :)

I hope you enjoyed this little addition, and thank you for reading!


End file.
